


Mindless Mistake

by AwkwardAngie



Series: Sleepy Time Cafe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, First Meetings, GSA, Gen, Misgendering, Slight Transphobia, Some Mild Curising, Trans!Logan, but it only happens once at the end dw, deadnaming, just a little bit tho, kinda? For this story anyways, oh!, uh...idk how to tag so let me know if I’m missing any!, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAngie/pseuds/AwkwardAngie
Summary: Virgil’s guidance counselor suggests him to attend his schools GSA meeting in his second week of freshmen year. He wants to go, but once he gets there, his anxiety shoots through the roof when he realizes he doesn’t have any friends and is essentially alone with other students that are strangers to him. Except for one, who looks oddly familiar, and his curiousity to find out where he recognizes this student from is enough to keep him in his seat for the rest of the meeting.





	Mindless Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I’m not that great at summaries, but hopefully that covers it? Anyways, this is my first time posting anything on here, so woo!!! Which is honestly surprisingly considering how much time I spend on here anyways haha. I hope ya guys like it anyways, I’ve been meaning to do something for /ages/, but anxiety’s a bitch ain’t it. This story is just one of the few I have planned for this little au I have involving trans!Logan and (you won’t see him for a while but) transNB!Remy too! Basically just me self projecting on my favorite characters :P 
> 
> Anyways, I’ll let you guys go now and stop rambling. Hopefully ya guys enjoy this little story and hope ya stick around for me! Let me know whatcha think in the comments or just leave kudos if ya liked it! Alright, I’ll actually shup up now :P Enjoy the show!

The room was filled with meaningless chatter and noise, but that wasn’t the main reason Virgil’s nerves were on edge as it usually were. No, the reason was more to why they were in this room in the first place.

His guidance counselor had suggested him to come here ever since he came out to her, and, in retrospect, it didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. He has heard about GSAs before and thought they were actually pretty cool.

But now that he was here, he couldn’t help but feel more alert, as if his anxiety was anticipating something to go wrong at any moment. He wasn’t used to exposing himself, especially like this, to basically complete strangers. But his counselor insisted. That this “new experience will help you express yourself better. Wouldn’t you like to be around people like you sweetie?” 

He hated the way she phrased it, but he couldn’t help but reluctantly agreed. 

Despite his hesitation, he still came because he couldn’t think of anything better to do after school on Thursdays, so here he was. His leg bounced anxiously under the table as he looked around the room filled with semi-familiar faces. There weren’t many people here admittedly, but he recognized a few that shared classes with him and others from simply walking past in the hallway. Most were upperclassmen, which he was normally frightened by, but they all seemed to be friendly. 

Though he didn’t dare and try to speak to any of them. It was already too much effort to stay in his seat and not run home to the familiar escape of his room instead.

The sound of the door opening drew Virgil out of his thoughts. A rather young looking teacher walked through, with a student trailing right behind her. 

The student looked like a girl, not much older than Virgil himself. She had just above shoulder length dark brown hair and pale skin, though it looked like she had tan undertones but didn’t go outside enough for it to be more prominent. He would’ve described her as timid by how close she stood next to the teacher if it weren’t for the serious, borderline resting-bitch-face she wore. 

She looked familiar for some reason, but Virgil couldn’t pinpoint exactly where he recognized her from. She was dressed rather strangely, in a black polo shirt, skinny jeans, a blue striped tie, and black square-framed glasses. Although, it seemed to match her overall aesthetic and honestly pulled it off in a weird, fitting way. Virgil also figured it’d be a little hypocritical of him to judge her outfit of choice, so he stayed quiet. 

Although now it was really starting to bug him because he could’ve sworn he knew this girl from somewhere but he couldn’t pinpoint from what…

Before he could delve deeper into his thoughts though, the teacher started to talk. 

“Good afternoon, everyone!” she greeted warmly, offering a soft smile. “It’s so good to see all these lovely faces here! Some of you look familiar, and I’m happy to see some newcomers as well.” The teacher hit her hand against her head and laughed, embarrassed, “Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Ms. Evers and I’m going to be your advisor for this year. I can’t wait to get started with the year and I’m so excited to share it with all you lovely people. Why don’t we get this meeting started now, shall we? Amber?” 

A student at the head of the table stood up and smiled at the rest of the students while the teacher, Ms. Evers, and the girl sat down in the last two empty seats at the table. 

“Alright, everyone! Welcome to the first GSA meeting of the year! I’m Amber and I’m the student president, so if you have any questions about the club or LGBT+ stuff or anything really, you can come to me afterward, I’d love to talk! But firstly, to start us off, let’s go around and introduce ourselves!” 

Virgil’s stomach lurched at that. He hated introductions, the anxiety of waiting for his turn and then suddenly blanking on everything when it came to him set his nerves on fire. He already had to deal with the first day of school introductions last week, why couldn’t they just go on with the year in ignorant bliss and pretend they already know each other's names and use vague labels whenever they addressed one another? Virgil would much rather live with that than go through the awkwardness and anxiety of introductions.

But now he didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter, did he?

“So here we do things a little differently when introducing ourselves, and at any point you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to say anything. But please say your name, preferred pronouns so we know how to address you, and what grade you’re in. And, this is optional, but you can also share your sexuality and maybe some of your hobbies as well. Also, one of our big rules here is Vegas rules, as in anything that is said here stays here, so please remember and respect that as we go around today. I’ll start us off first as an example.

“So, my name is Amber, if you haven’t already guessed, and I use she/they pronouns and I am a senior. I’m a demisexual lesbian and I love to knit and spending time with my girlfriend, Cassie, who unfortunately couldn’t make it today. Alright, who’s next?”

As they went around the circle, Virgil zoned out as he got increasingly more and more anxious. To try and calm himself down, he opted to fidgeting with the stim bracelet his aunt got him for Christmas, focusing on that, and looked around the room again. His gaze wandered over the small details of the rather tiny room, until it landed on the girl that walked in with the teacher earlier. The same burning familiarity sparked in his stomach as his mind temporarily fogged over his anxiety as he tried to remember where he recognised her. He noticed she was also looking around the room with a curious glint in her stoic, navy blue eyes. However, she looked over just in time to see him staring at her, temporarily making eye contact with him.

Flushing red from embarrassment, he quickly flashed an awkward smile so he would look less creepy for being caught staring, although he doubts that he made it any better by doing that. She just looked back at him with the same monotonous expression, the only change being the slight tilting of her head that made her look more confused than anything. If Virgil didn’t want to crawl into a hole and disappear before, then he sure as hell did now.

Fortunately for him, it was her turn to go next, which hopefully distracted her from the dreadfully awkward interaction. Virgil took a deep breath and regrettably wished he went home instead of being here, so he didn’t have to deal with the consequences of being a strange, introverted weirdo.

“Greetings, I am…,” the girl paused and looked down at the table as if she was contemplating something.

After a beat or two, she looked up timidly at the president, Amber, if Virgil remembered correctly, and asked in a quiet voice, “Would it be acceptable if I stated my preferred name rather than my legal name?”

Amber looked somewhat shocked at the formal language she used, but then nodded in understanding.

“Oh yes, of course!,” she replied with an assuring smile. “Whatever you want to us call you, hon, that’s just fine. This is a safe place, so you can say whatever you please and makes you the most comfortable.”

The girl took a deep breath before she continued to speak again with more confidence in her voice. “Ok then, my name is Logan, I am a freshman, and I would prefer to go by he/him pronouns. I’m…not entirely sure about my sexual identity, however I feel as though I lie somewhere on the asexual spectrum. Romantically speaking, however, I believe I tend to lean more towards males, so theoretically that would suggest that i am homoromantic, but I wouldn’t say I have much experience in the area so I’m not sure if...that…” She, he?, trailed off as sh-hE looked around the room at all the students staring while he spoke, some more kindly than others.

Sh-HE cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses, shifting in his seat. His cheeks grew pink as he looked down into his lap and resumed speaking again. 

“I also enjoy topics such as space and astronomy and reading.” Logan finished quickly and quietly, keeping his gaze down. 

The next kid next to Logan started to speak shortly after, but Virgil couldn’t get himself to focus on them as he reflected back on what Logan said. Mainly on the part where he realized he totally assumed something really personal about this kid and now he felt like a complete asshole. He should’ve known better, since he personally hated it when others assumed stuff about himself. He takes this in as a lesson, though, to not judge a person before he meets them. However, for now he just feels awful and subtly sunk lower in his seat, mentally facepalming at his stupid ignorant brain. 

Too busy mentally beating himself up, Virgil realized all too late that the kid next to him was finishing up their introduction and it was his turn. The room went quiet to allow him to speak, but Virgil's mind went suddenly blank, any knowledge of himself completely erasing itself from his mind. 

“Uh,” Virgil hesitated. The whole table was looking at him and he felt his breath quicken. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down like his therapist said to do if he felt anxious. 

Shakily, Virgil gathered his courage and began to speak, barely audible.

“Um, hi. M-my name is Virgil and I-I’m a freshman. I go by he/him and I think I’m bisexual? I don’t really know for sure, but um, yeah.” He pulled his sleeves over his fingers as he fidgeted with them when the stim bracelet wasn’t enough. “I also really like drawing and reading.”

He finished, going silent and hoping that the person next to him would start talking, getting the idea that he wasn’t talk anymore.

Luckily they did, and Virgil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Soon enough everyone finished introduced themselves and Amber continued the meeting with explaining what they were planning to have accomplished by the end of the year. 

As the meeting went on, Virgil began to grow more comfortable in the environment. Still on edge, but comfortable enough to reach over and grab a snack from the table while the others bounced off ideas of future fundraisers and hangouts. He was really only half listening to the conversation, not really having much he wanted to contribute to the discussion. He decided to instead look around the room once more, spotting some pride flags and magnets stuck to the side of the whiteboard at the front of the room. Some of the magnets were labeled they/them, he/him, and she/her, along with other pronouns that he never heard of but thought they looked cool regardless. There were also other magnets of dragons that Virgil recognized some of their color schemes resembled different pride flags, making him to smile at their cool and diverse designs. 

After about an hour, the meeting came to an end with Amber thanking everyone for coming with a warm smile on their face. The other kids started to pack their things, breaking off into their own little groups similar to how they were at the beginning of the meeting. Virgil stood up from his chair and grabbed his backpack, ready to walk home and potentially take a nap, when he paused. He didn’t know why, but there was something deep in his gut that told him to wait. He bit his lip and turned around, looking to where the kid that he mistakenly misgendered at the beginning of the meeting sat. 

Logan was still sitting in his chair, talking to the teacher that he walked in with. Virgil still had the feeling that he had seen him before though, and even if he hadn’t, there was still an aura around this kid that drew Virgil in. Virgil didn’t really have many friends to begin with, and very rarely felt the urge to make new ones, but something inside him wanted him to go against his anxious instincts. 

Shaking away any residual doubtful thoughts, Virgil took in a deep breath and stepped closer to where Logan was sitting. He was still talking to the teacher in quiet tones, nodding at whatever she was saying to him. As Virgil grew closer to Logan, the teacher was the first to spot him. She smiled up at him, causing Logan to stop talking and turn around in his seat to see what or who had captured her attention. 

“Well, it looks you have a new friend here La-Logan,” Ms. Evers said, smiling back down at the boy (Virgil was adamant not to make the same mistake again, even if it was just in his mind). “I’ll leave you two to it, and we can talk and go over everything later, alright?” With that, she stood up and winked at Logan before walking to the otherside of the room to presumably talk to Amber, the president. Logan just simply tilted his head in confusion at the teachers back, much like he had done earlier. 

Turning back to Virgil, he stayed quiet, almost as though he was waiting for Virgil to initiate the conversation, which made him regret having coming over here solely on impulse without having a set plan of action of what exactly he wanted to say. 

“Hey, um, I’m Virgil. Though, you probably already knew because we... introduced ourselves...earlier,” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Logan raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair to face him more properly.

Virgil was surprised that Logan was taller than him. He was especially so since he stood up with a straight, pristine posture while Virgil tended to slouch despite his shorter stature. Logan was still a considerable few inches taller than him even if he wasn’t slouching, so he didn’t even bother to perfect his posture.

“We did indeed introduce ourselves earlier, but to follow your actions, my name is Logan,” he straightened his glasses. “Not to be rude, but was there a specific reason that you chose to come over here and converse with me?”

“Ok, this might sound a little weird, but I could’ve sworn I’ve seen you somewhere else before.”

“Well that would be rather unlikely, especially considering the fact that I just moved to this area one week ago. So the odds of you recognizing me from elsewhere are slim, though I reckon not impossible.”

“Oh…” well that just left Virgil even more confused. 

“Although, we do share a chemistry class together, so that might be what your mind could be referring to.”

Virgil looked up at him, immediately remembering the familiar face with a dark brown bob and glasses that sat in the front of the class while he sat in the back at an empty table. He saw a small, almost unnoticeable playful smirk grow on his face that contrasted with Logan’s monotonous tone. 

“Oh god, right, of course we do, I’m such an idiot,” he muttered the last part to himself. Of course he was in class. This was just exactly what he gets for being an anti-social freak and not paying attention to the other people in his class.

Logan opened his mouth, but before he could respond, he stopped short when a group of three presumably sophomores not far from them said loud enough for them to hear, “Oh my god, do you see what she’s wearing? What the fuck is up with that?”

Another in the same group responded, “I don't know, she looks like a weird librarian or like one of those substitute teachers, you know, especially the ones that have a stick so far up their asses, they might as well be puppets.” The group exploded into hushed giggles, some clearly looking over at them as they did so.

Logan looked away, his pristine posture suddenly shifted as he tensed his shoulders and hunched over self-consciously while rubbing his arm. Virgil caught on to his not-very-subtle mood shift and shot a piercing glare at the group, who threw up their eyebrows and stopped laughing, looking awkwardly away as Virgil continued to shoot death glares at them.

Suddenly, Logan spoke up, regaining Virgil’s attention. “I should be going home now. Have a good day, Virgil.”

Not waiting for him to respond, Logan grabbed his backpack and walked hurriedly out of the room. Virgil watched him leave before making the split decision to run after him. 

“Hey, wait up!” Virgil had to run pretty far to catch up with him, Logan’s legs significantly longer than his. Logan stopped and turned around. Once Virgil neared him, he stopped next to Logan to catch his breath for a moment. Then he stood up and smiled at Logan. “I’ll walk with you!”

Logan blinked back at him. “Y-you don’t have to do that.”

“Well, I wanna,” Virgil simply responded. “Besides, I’m headed this way anyways.”

“Oh, ok.” They both continued to walk in silence before Logan spoke up again. “Is your ur mother and or father coming to pick you up?”

“Well I don’t really know so much about my dad, judging by the fact I don’t really have one,” Virgil said bluntly. “But, nah, my moms aren’t picking me up. I live close enough that I can walk home.”

Logan slowed in his stride and looked at Virgil curiously. “Moms? As in, plural?”

“Yeah, as in I have two moms.” he replied. He stared back at Logan, raising an eyebrow. A slow rise of anxiety rose in his gut, but still held the same fire in his eyes as he did when he stared back at the group of teenagers before. “...do you have a problem with that?”

Logan’s eyes widened as he immediately shook his head. “No, no, I apologize, I didn't mean it in that sense. I was just surprised at the way you phrased it. It’s not common for a family to break away from the traditional roles set by society, so I was simply asking for clarification, hoping that I indeed heard you correctly.”

Virgil laughed and nudged Logan lightly on the arm, however, not catching the slight flinch in his eyes as he did so. 

“I’m just fucking with you Logan, it’s alright. Most people have that same reaction, so I’m used to it by now,” Virgil shrugged. “Though most times people make gross comments or just complain it’s not natural or some bullshit like that, so honestly your reaction was probably the best I’ve heard of so far.” 

After walking in silence for a few more minutes, they arrived at the back lot entrance of the school. Virgil opened the door for Logan and they both walked out into the parking lot, a decent amount of cars still parked as teachers stayed late and after school activities continued on longer. A red SUV, however, was parked next to the curb with the engine still on. 

Logan sighed heavily as his eyes landed on the car before they went back to Virgil. 

“My mother is here to pick me up now, but I had a rather decent time talking to you Virgil.”

“Same, man,” Virgil commented. He looked down at the ground for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not he should say what he was thinking, but then thought /fuck it, I don’t have many friends to begin with, why not start here?/

“Um wait,” Virgil sputtered suddenly, reaching out to Logan as he turned to walk away. He looked back at Virgil with a curious flint in his eye, head tilting in a way Virgil realized must be a quirk of his when he was intrigued or confused or something. 

“Uh, do you maybe wanna sit next to me tomorrow in chem? I don’t really have anyone that sits next to me, so the seats open if you want it. You don’t have to though, just a suggestion-“

“I appreciate the offer, but I couldn’t intrude in your space.”

“Oh, well if you ever change your mind, I really wouldn’t mind. I don’t really have a lot of friends, so it’d be nice to have someone to talk to, and I could show you around the school since you’re new, but you know you really don’t have to. I was just offering.”

Logan stood there for a few seconds, considering Virgil's offer, when a loud horn went off, causing them both to jump.

“Lauren, come now, it’s time to go. We’re going to be late,” a middle aged woman yelled from inside the car. 

Logan winced, but yelled back, “I’m coming!”

Turning quickly back to Virgil, Logan said rushed, “I’ll think about it some more, but, it is no trouble for you, I’ll be happy to take you up on that offer. I apologize, however, because I have to leave now, but I will hopefully see you tomorrow, goodbye for now.” And with that, he ran off and entered the car, driving off just as quickly as he left.

Virgil waved his hand in delayed response as he watched the car drive off. A slow smile crawled onto his face as the events that had just taken place finally sunk into realization.

Had he just make a friend? He made a friend! Oh goodness, he really did make a friend, didn’t he?! Staying in the same spot, he started to rock back and forth in excitement. He had to tell his moms. They would probably just end up embarrassing him, but for right now, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He was simply happy and content to stay in this mood as long as his anxiety let him. 

Virgil looked down at his phone that buzzed in his hand, his mama having texted him asking where he was finally made him realize just how long he was standing there. So, with that, he texted back his mama, replying that he was heading home and had just lost track of time, and took off running in the direction of his home, excited to tell his moms about the events of the meeting and how it went.

He was happy now that he didn’t decide to run home at the beginning of the meeting, for if he did, he would have missed out on the day he met his future best friend for many more years to come, and that just wouldn’t work out for the rest of this story, now, would it?


End file.
